<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【术士猎人x猎人】光球生产 by saltedwhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751448">【术士猎人x猎人】光球生产</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale'>saltedwhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>毫无逻辑的人类猎人生光球，别的没了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warlock Hunter/Hunter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【术士猎人x猎人】光球生产</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>exo术士把人类猎人的大腿架在手臂上站起来，猎人沾着湿滑液体的下半身完全展示在另一个exo猎人面前，结实的屁股悬在空中，刚吃满了机械器官的红肿肉穴微微张开了口，被卡在里面的光球映成了金色。</p><p>  exo猎人伸手去摸他发光的入口，手甲顺着肉褶戳进去，推得光球往里滚了滚，挤着更深处的光球向人类猎人的内部去。</p><p>  人类猎人发出呜咽，里面包含了一些痛苦，当然也包含了快乐，光球转着圈碾过人类的腺体，快感不输于exo术士超出常规尺寸的机械器官。</p><p>  exo猎人塞进去更多手指，手甲硌着里面的嫩肉去够那些光球，人类猎人忍住收缩的冲动放松自己。</p><p>  这比术士进来的时候要难受得多，棱角和撑满肠道的大球都在内部刮蹭一边挤着入口一边更往里伸，人类猎人几乎能感觉到他手指的动作，他想直接抓住那些光球，可它们太圆太滑，exo猎人的每一下都只能把它们推向更难以触及的深处。</p><p>  也许应该来点儿更简便的。</p><p>  exo猎人把手抽出来看向术士，后者会意，将还在激活状态的器官重新塞进去，顶着那些光球将人类猎人再次填满。</p><p>  人类猎人抓着术士的手臂挣扎了一下，他觉得光球似乎要被顶回肚子里，撑得他内脏都在疼，但又因为术士的抽送变爽，感觉混乱得让他发不出声。exo猎人顺着术士湿润的器官把手再次挤进去，他摸着术士每一节的纹路跟随他的节奏塞入手指，把人类猎人的肉穴打开到极限，然后把自己的也塞进去，贴着术士一起抽动。</p><p>  人类猎人仰着头大口呼吸，他头一回感到覆面里有多么的闷热，火从腿根烧到肚子里，连着肺一起发疼。两只器官让他打开到前所未有的大，光球在内脏里碰撞，器官抽出的时候被蠕动的肠道推下去，又在顶进来的时候塞回深处，一遍一遍碾着他的腺体和神经，挤出他身体的所有的水，将他逼向爆发。</p><p>  最后的产出是最快乐也最痛苦的，肉穴被照得晶亮，光球让肌肉拉伸得像薄膜似的，肠液和exo的生物液顺着光滑的表面滴下来，光球也就一点一点向外挤，被人类猎人在术士调整手臂姿势时控制不了的收缩吞回去一些，又因为足够的湿润坠下来。</p><p>  这是漫长的折磨，exo猎人按向他的下腹帮他生产，顺着肠道运动的方向揉他的肌肉，光球也就跟着在里面运动摩擦，最终在人类猎人带着哭腔的声音里全部挤出来掉了满地，他前面的器官也跟着又流了一次，之后疲软下来垂在腿间，一点也没有了。</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>